Breath of Life
by Alex Beckett
Summary: Olivia finally has the happy ending she deserves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for names you don't recognize. This is my first SVU story, so I hope you accept me into the tribe!**

**Also—this one for Mariah94 because she asked so nicely and because she needs to get better soon ;) **

* * *

Fifteen years ago, I joined the Special Victims Unit and was paired with Elliot Stabler on the first day, marking the beginning of one of the most exciting and adventurous chapters of my life.

In years past, different people have asked _why _I do this job, and my answer was because I'm an officer of the law and because I'm the product of my mother's rape, and I can understand the victims better than most people. It's true, but I've come to realize that I keep going because I believe in bringing justice, peace and closure to every rape victim I meet. This job is my way of helping to make the world a better place.

I've met some pretty extraordinary people in the line of duty whose friendships I'd never trade for anything. Even if we aren't all together any more, just to know Donald Cragen, Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, Melinda Warner, George Huang, Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins is to be loved and blessed because over time, we've put our careers on the line if it helps to get someone out of serious trouble. It's turned us into a family, and being part of one is about taking risks for the ones you love, no matter what the cost.

In the old days, I always knew that Elliot would always be there at the end of the day. He was my partner, my protector, my best friend.

Elliot and I will never be able to dismiss my undercover FBI assignment to Oregon, the fight that ended with me temporarily transferring departments, the events at Sealview or even the Gitano Incident, but we all have things we never forget, and for us, one of the biggest is the Annette Fox case.

Annette was gunned down at point blank range on the sidewalk in front of her teenage daughter, Jenna. We caught the suspects, but during the process, poor Jenna began spiraling down. Things culminated when she opened fire on the three suspects in the squad room holding cell. She nailed all three of them, but accidentally killed Sister Peg—a friend of the squad—who just happened to be in the room at the time. Elliot shot Jenna out of self-defense when it looked like she was going to shoot again and died in his arms. He resigned shortly thereafter, without so much as a goodbye because he just couldn't handle what he'd done even though he was cleared by Internal Affairs.

What always complicated things was that I fell in love with Elliot on the day we met, but he was always off-limits because he was married with a wife and kids. It's against NYPD regulations for two partners to be romantically involved, anyway. None of that stopped my heart from aching for him, even when I wanted to give up and lie down. My poor heart ached more once I realized that he loved me back the whole time.

Come to find out, Elliot became a wayward soul after he left and even started drinking a little, but instantly sobered up when he caught Kathy having an affair, but also because she told him that she was calling it quits on her motherly duties. An easy divorce followed quickly and there was no drama, even when custodial issues were discussed. Seeing as Maureen and Kathleen are thirty and twenty-five, and Elizabeth and Richard are twenty-one, it didn't apply much to any of them, but it applied to Eli because he's only seven. Kathy gave Elliot full custody of Eli without any fight because she knew he didn't want to be away from his daddy or any of his older siblings.

Six months later, Elliot moved to Manhattan from Queens and came knocking on my door, apologizing for everything and begging my forgiveness. To say I felt surprised to see him was an understatement, but I invited him in. We stayed up night, eating Chinese food and working things out so that by the time the sun came up, our friendship had been repaired and I forgave him for everything. The best part is that we were finally able to tell each other the three words we always wanted to: I love you.

Two weeks later, on my birthday, Elliot asked me to marry him. I said yes and one month later, I became Olivia Lauren Stabler. As if we weren't happy enough, we were blessed five weeks after the wedding to find out that not only was I pregnant, but I was also carrying _twins!_

My children were born today—a boy and a girl—and they are both completely happy and healthy. Everything is perfect, except for one thing…

* * *

"What about Darby?" suggested Elliot.

"Please." I scoffed. "That's the name you give a horse."

"Molly?"

"That's a redhead name, and none of our kids have red hair. Molly is a no-no."

"Well, we already know that Emma is off the list..."

"And don't you forget! Who buys a male bearded dragon and then gives him the girliest name ever?"

"I do, but again—I didn't know his gender for sure until I took him to the vet for a checkup!"

"So you say." I teased.

"What about the name Seraphina?" poor Elliot was desperate to change the topic. "And if you say no, I'll just switch to boy names because our son also needs a name."

"Seraphina goes on the 'maybe' list," I decided. "And whatever names go on the 'no way' list, I'll consider as names for my pocket squirrel."

"Excuse me?"

"If you get a weird pet, so do I."

"Emma isn't weird! A little offbeat because he's the sassiest animal I've ever seen, but not weird. I prefer to say that he's misunderstood."

"Whatever."

I looked down at the two semi-awake infants curled up against my chest, one wrapped up in a pink receiving blanket, the other in a blue one. For being an hour old, they were surprisingly attentive and snuggly. Baby boy was dozing, whereas baby girl was making cooing noises, just wanting to be noticed. I indulged her.

"What do you think, huh? Is your name Seraphina?"

She let out a huff of indignation.

"Okay, so that's off the table, too…"

I looked to Elliot for help when our son woke up and started to stretch out, further agitating his twin.

"Why don't you take the little miss while I get to know her brother?"

He scooped her up and cradled her close. "Come hang out with me, princess. You need some bonding time with your old man."

I turned my attention back to my son who was trying to get comfortable so he could have some room to cuddle. He relaxed when I put him where his sister had been.

"It's okay, little prince. Mama has you." I rested a hand on his back. "What should your name be? Jonathan? Patrick? Zachary?"

My son made indignant squeaks at each suggestion.

"What about Samuel?"

He let out a sigh of absolute contentment and snuggled even closer to me, inhaling my scent and making happy noises.

"El!" I called softly across the room. "Come here!"

He came over, rocking baby girl in his arms.

"What's up?"

"This little guy's name is Samuel."

"That's a great name; I like it for him."

"What does it mean, though?"

Elliot's answer was immediate. "It means 'God heard.' I remember because I've spent more hours than I'd like to remember flipping through baby name books."

"Well, if you're such a know-it-all, then why don't you think of his middle name?" I challenged. "First name that comes to your mind!"

"Noah, because it means 'long lived.' Our son's name is Samuel Noah Stabler."

"I like that name a lot!"

"What about a name for baby girl?"

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door and Elliot placed our daughter back in my arms.

"Well… maybe her big siblings can help."

"I hope so. Now hurry up and open the door before Eli breaks it down himself!"

No sooner had he opened the door than Eli came barreling through the door at top speed. Only pausing to take off his jacket, he hurried to the side of my bed, got on his knees and took off his hat.

"Mama Livvie, are my babies here now? Please can I see them?"

"Of course, Eli, and thanks for asking so nicely!"

He blushed and immediately turned to Richard, who was right next to him.

"Will you give me a boost?"

"Okay!"

Richard lifted Eli up and Eli marveled over his new siblings.

"What do you think of them?" Elliot asked.

"They're so tiny… how long before they can be good playmates?"

"Awhile, so don't hold your breath waiting for it."

Eli gave a dramatic sigh and glanced over at Maureen. "Maybe you can tell—"

Richard clapped his hand over Eli's mouth. "Shhh! Don't say anything!"

"What's to say?" I asked eagerly.

"Nothing, except congratulations and that we're so proud of you!" Elizabeth chirped, coming forward to give me a gentle hug. "You are the strongest woman I know!"

Kathleen all but elbowed Elizabeth out of the way so she could have a turn.

"I couldn't agree more. Olivia, you're part of one of the most elite squads in the city, you're a mom to us kids—no matter how old we are—and now you've given birth to twins. That's really impressive!"

I laughed, thanking her and turned to Maureen, the only one who hadn't said anything yet.

"Maureen, are you alright? Are you missing Jesse right now?"

(Jesse Barnes is Maureen's new husband, and he's about the nicest guy you could ever want to meet. However, he's also a soldier with the United States Army and was deployed to Afghanistan for a twelve month tour of duty four months ago)

"I am, yeah." She nodded but forced a smile. "The babies are so beautiful, Olivia. What are their names?"

"Your brother is called Samuel Noah Stabler, but your sister doesn't have a name yet."

"Oh, can I hold her, please?" Maureen held her arms out. "Maybe I can think of a name for her."

I handled my youngest child to my oldest. "Mind her head."

Maureen promised she would and crossed over to the couch by the window with her. Seemingly under a spell, Eli hurried after her.

"Olivia?"

Kathleen was now standing where her sister had, almost shyly.

"May I hold Samuel?"

"Of course!"

Kathleen sat with Samuel on the rocking chair near the couch, and Richard and Elizabeth followed her. Pretty soon, all three of them were cooing over their new brother. Lying back in my bed, I started crying slightly. Elliot noticed and began wiping my tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; it's just that I've never been so happy before. You and I have each other, seven beautiful and healthy kids, and even Calvin will be flying down for a visit next week to meet the twins."

Elliot smiled happily. "I have a surprise for you, Liv."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm still straightening a few things out with Cragen and the Chief of D's, but when the twins are a little bigger, I'll be coming back to SVU in some capacity or another."

My heart jumped for joy but before I could say anything, Maureen was back with Eli and putting baby girl in my arms again.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Eli and I thought of a name for the baby!"

"Let's hear it!"

"Her name is Elliana Joy Stabler."

"That name is just beautiful." I breathed.

Elliot nodded in agreement. "What does Elliana mean? It sounds Hebrew."

"It is, and it means 'my God has answered.' The name seems fitting."

I grinned and looked down at the half-awake infant. "With that soft skin, dark hair and those big brown eyes, I'd say you look like an Elliana Joy."

"But Samuel has those things, too." Eli observed. "Are the twins gonna look just like you since the rest of us look like daddy?"

"Only time will tell. Do you like being a big brother so far?"

"Yep!"

Just then, Kathleen came back with Samuel. "I think my brother should come hang out with everyone else now. Who wants to hold him?"

I held up my free hand. "Me! I still need to get used to holding two babies!"

Kathleen handed him back with noticeable reluctance. "Holding Samuel gives me practice for when I have my own babies."

Elliot stared at her in surprise and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to share?"

Kathleen turned beet red. "Jeez, no! I _am _seeing someone, and _if _it gets really serious like I hope it will, _that's _when I'll bring him home!"

"You know what?" Eli suddenly piped up. "Maureen thought of Elliana's name, but the Joy part was _my _idea!"

"And it's perfect." I told him. "When Elliana gets bigger, she's going to be thrilled that you picked out part of her name."

Eli's chest puffed up in pride. "Know what else?"

"Tell us, little man."

"Maureen says that I'm going to help her pick out a name for _her _baby girl!" Eli threw his arms around Maureen's waist in a hug. "I'm so excited to be an uncle!"

He continued to hug Maureen and she fondly ruffled Eli's curly blond locks while with her free hand, she smoothed her dress against her midriff allowing us to see a baby bump that none of us had really noticed before. Elliot's eyes were misting up and so were mine, but I could still speak.

"Congratulations, Maureen! Come sit by me!"

It was hard, but she extracted herself out of Eli's grasp and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months already; I found out just before Jesse was deployed, but Kathleen was the first to know because she was there when the tests popped positive."

"When did the twins find out?"

"They guessed on their own."

Elliot found his voice at this point. "What about Eli?"

"He overheard me talking about the baby when Kathleen spent the night yesterday. Word travels quickly when four of my siblings are staying with me. Eli almost talked himself hoarse, and now he's convinced that his niece needs at pet."

At these words, Eli perked up and tugged on Maureen's shirt sleeve. "Please can we go? I need to see what kind of kittens and puppies the pet store has because my little Ladybug needs the best!"

"Eli, sweetie, we've been over this—no cats or dogs, but we can totally get more goldfish."

"Because you said Twain and Rowling are getting lonely?"

"Bingo."

"Can we call the new ones Lewis and Tolkien?"

"Sounds good to me."

A beat of silence and then: "Is it alright if we go now?"

Maureen laughed. "Go get your coat on."

Eli did as he was told, but not without hugging Elliot, giving me a peck on the cheek and placing gentler kisses in Samuel's and Elliana's fingers.

"Bye-bye, Sam and Ellie. I'll be back tomorrow."

As everyone said their goodbyes and out into the hallway, Elliot asked Maureen to hang back.

"Yes, daddy?"

"We'll find some way to pay you back for volunteering to take care of Richard, Elizabeth and Eli, especially since we know that you're carrying precious cargo now."

"That's really sweet, but you really don't have to pay me for it." Maureen waved a hand in dismissal. "The twins practically take care of themselves, Eli is a joy and Kathleen will be moving in until Jesse returns from his tour. And I _do _have the newspaper column job now, which allows me to work from home. I'm set!"

"As long as you're sure."

"I am, and I can look after them for as long as you need. I really enjoy having a full house." Maureen glanced towards the door. "I should probably go; besides a trip to the pet store, we need to go to the grocery store."

"Well, thanks a million, Maureen. You're a lifesaver."

"I'm glad to do my part." she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Congratulations on the babies, Olivia. I'm proud of you."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

She kissed Samuel's and Elliana's fingers just like Eli, Kathleen, Richard and Elizabeth all had before they had left. Promising that she'd let Eli call us before he went to bed later, she hugged Elliot as a final goodbye and exited the room.

* * *

When it was just us, Elliot let out a long breath.

"Whoa. I always knew it was going to be interesting, raising seven kids—even if most of them are adults now. I think we just experienced a whirlwind."

"Speak for yourself, El. I enjoyed it, and I think Sam and Ellie also liked the whirlwind because the sound of everybody's voices lulled them right to sleep."

Indeed, both babies were snuggled up against me and deep in slumber. Samuel was even snoring.

The sight of them like that made me feel sleepy and I let out a yawn.

"I can page a nurse to take the kids to the nursery if you want to get a little shut-eye before we get any more visitors." Elliot offered. "I know Alex and Casey are dying to meet their godchildren, especially since their own babies are due literally any day now…"

"Thing One, Thing Two and all three of the Cabot-Novak Mini-Things all have to wait, as does putting the twins in the nursery. I just want to hold the babies for a little bit longer."

Elliot sat next to me and held me close, kissing my hair.

"And I want to hold all three of you."

Happy about this, I leaned into his hold and looked back down at the babies, continuing to be in awe of them, that they had come from my body.

"Even if it gets a little loud and crazy, I promise that daddy and I are going to love you both all the way to the moon and back."

"And forever." Elliot added.

"And forever." I confirmed. "Daddy and I are going to love both of you all the way to the moon and back, forever and ever."

The babies continued to make happy noises in their sleep as let out another yawn.

"Liv, it's okay if you sleep." Elliot whispered to me. "After everything you've just done to bring our babies into the world, I promise that nobody is going to look down on you for anything right now."

"Take the babies for me. I don't want to drop them…"

He took both babies with ease. "I have Sam and Ellie now. You sleep."

"Good, good. That's good."

I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes immediately because I couldn't keep them open.

"Love you." I whispered.

"And I love you right back, beautiful wife of mine."

"Wake me if Alex and Casey come by."

"I promise I will. Just relax."

My reply came out in a mumble. "I _am _relaxed. Good night…"

"Good night, Liv. Sweet dreams."

As I fell asleep listening to Elliot's heartbeat and the sounds of my newborn babies' peaceful breathing, I felt completely at peace with myself because after far too long, everything was finally going right for me.

I finally have everything I've ever wanted—true happiness and a family.

These breaths I'm taking now are the first breaths of my new life.

* * *

_Done_


End file.
